


听说蓝莓昨晚去嫖了

by leafleftleaves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After PE, Alternative Universe - Swapfell, Bottom Money, M/M, both skeleton and human form, having sex for money but not exactly prostitution, honest and righteous blueberry, minor drug-related contents, prostitution for fun, 魔法女性生殖器官注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves





	1. Chapter 1

一  
他瘦骨嶙峋，衣着单薄而暴露，但过分干瘪的身材似乎激不起任何人的欲望。过多的红血丝把他的眼白染成了粉红色，眼眶下则青黑一片，和掉渣的睫毛膏揉在一起。他数钱的时候伸着暗紫色的舌头舔过手指，这是他为数不多的爱好，以至于他平常也常常吮着右手，指尖总是湿润一片。  
Blue有些震惊地发现，这样的人依然如此美丽。  
他抿着下唇走过嘈杂的人群，几乎所有人都在明目张胆地注视着谈论着他。的确，这样的家伙出现在这种场合实在是太不应该了：一张稚气未脱的娃娃脸，干干净净的衣服，精神饱满，脚步轻快。那些酒鬼瘾君子几乎是贪婪地注视着这个蓝色的小家伙，妓女围成一堆指着他咯咯直笑。  
可Blue对此置若未闻，他径直走到了那人的面前，站定，神采奕奕地看着他。  
Money懒洋洋地抬眼，看到他后，又不感兴趣地把眼皮垂了下去。  
“你，跟我走!!!”Blue脸鼓鼓地。  
Money嗤笑一声，食指在嘴里兜转了一圈拿出来，舌尖从指根舔到指尖。  
“喂，你听见没有，华丽的SANS在邀请你跟他离开这个鬼地方！！！”  
Blue大声说着，语气坚定。  
Money终于正经转过身去，整个身体瘫在转椅上：“噢，为什么呢？要知道我的一夜可一点也不便宜。嘿，小鬼，要是你付得起这价格，也许我还能好好陪你玩玩？”  
语毕，他轻轻巧巧地直起身，尚且湿润食指从Blue的下巴处轻佻地挑过去。  
后者却一把抓住他的手——“好，我有钱！我付得起！”  
Money也不挣扎，就着被抓住的姿势哈哈大笑起来，肩胛骨都早剧烈地震动。但还没等他恢复过来，就觉得身子一晃，整个人已经被牢牢摁在转椅上面，和椅子一块滑出去一大截。他试着挣动了一下，却愕然发现身上的家伙有这着超乎寻常的力量，他的挣扎居然没激起一点波澜。  
Blue的脸贴得他极近，蓝眼睛亮若晨星，又澄澈得没有一丝杂念。他咬字清晰地开口：“我说过的，我付得起。”

“ok、ok，那么现在拿出你的钱，把你的手放开。”Money感觉旁边有无数双眼睛都在往这边瞟，这让他很不愉快。该死，被这小鬼摁在椅子上的模样可真是不太好看。  
Blue果然依言松手，从靴子里抽出来一沓钞票： “1263G，你之前说过的。”  
Money正甩着被捏得酸痛的手腕，倒没想到他真是有备而来，楞了一下后翘着嘴角道：“哦，可今天是个特殊的日子，给你个优惠，打十二折哦。”  
Blue把手伸到另一个靴子里，仔仔细细地又数出252G，“啪”地放在他面前。  
“还差0.6G呢。”财迷伸出舌头舔舔下牙，“不过，我改主意了。除非你把身上的钱都给我，否则我是不会跟你走的。”  
结果，对面的人直接把两个靴子都脱下来塞在他怀里，两只白生生的脚就这么踩在了布满烟头和不明污迹的地板上。他气鼓鼓地把两只手都摁在Money 的肩膀上，居高临下地看着他：“现在可以了吗？”  
Money往靴子里瞅了一眼，满意地吹了声口哨，“好的宝贝，今天晚上我就是你的人了。”

Money被牵着手腕领出了赌场，一路上不乏哄笑揶揄声，他冲那些混账一挑眉扬了扬手上的一对靴子，毫不在意。  
但显然有人比他在意。  
其中一个醉鬼冲着Blue喊道：“小兄弟！晚上当心哈！这厮的屁眼已经不知道被多少人干过了！”  
“喂，说不定他是想当下面的那个，财迷虽然大部分时候都不行，但偶尔还是可以的。”  
“这种据说在一夜情的时候睡着的破玩意真的还能起得——”  
话没说完，醉鬼就被三两步冲到面前的Blue给掐住了下颌。  
由于逆光，那张棱角并不清晰的脸庞一片模糊的黑暗，只是咧着的牙齿白森森的；由于站姿，不高的身材也有着足够的压迫。  
“请不要说这样的话，这一点也不尊重别人。”  
Blue撂下一句后，就头也不回地走了。  
室内安静了片刻，只有那醉鬼揉着已经被捏出淤痕的下巴，呲牙咧嘴地小声咒骂着。  
半晌才有人幽幽地叹出一声：“妈的，老财是怎么认识这种人的，真他娘的邪门。”

二  
Blue第一次看到Money是因为迷路。自从屏障破碎，几个地底世界尽数开放，他赌气去Underfell世界探险的时候一不留神就走到了这个灯火通明的鬼地方。这里并没有Fell那种明晃晃的血腥气，周围的一切都华丽精致，却有种让他浑身不舒服的腐朽气息。  
Money当时被四五个面相凶恶的壮汉围着，结果从旁边抄起两个啤酒瓶子砸了瓶底就把那几个人放倒了。接着他从那几个人身上翻出了钱来，随便靠在一个晕倒的家伙身上，舔着手指开始数，数完了就开始无聊地折纸模型，飞机坦克，一个个精致无比。Blue在旁边看呆了，大气也不敢出，只觉得这人浑身上下透着一股潇洒劲，和他之前所见过的所有怪物或人类都不一样，却格外迷人，让他一看就觉得很喜欢。接着他就见这人数着数着全身的皮肤都渐渐褪去，只剩下森森的白骨。  
——啊，也是个骷髅族。  
Money忽然抬眼向他看去，粉色的眼睛闪着冷幽幽的光。  
迫不得已，他只好走出来：“MWEH！你愿意和，和华丽的SANS做个朋友吗？”  
那家伙咧开嘴角，尖牙闪过一抹路灯的反光。正当Blue戒备地稍稍蹲下身子的时候，他忽然笑道：“好啊，先给我500G吧。”  
“500G？”蓝莓一愣，不自觉的翻起了钱包，“我可没有那么多钱……我只有……嗯，一共362G在身上。”  
……  
这人看起来和自己那个混蛋哥哥很像。  
对，就是那个自从和某位——嗯，在座各位都想日的那位——谈起恋爱就得意忘形置弟弟于不顾的混球。Blue心里其实是非常不爽的，但他绝对不会承认，于是非常自然地，他把自己对兄弟的那种感情，嫁接到了这个各方面都和那家伙微妙相似的陌生人身上。  
兄弟之情是什么？恭敬？喜爱？崇拜？  
不不不，是嫌弃，以及莫名的责任感。  
但他马上发现这家伙和他哥哥完全不一样。

自从那天被迷得晕乎乎地给了“交友费”之后，Money就从来没理过他，不过这不妨碍蓝莓大大屁颠屁颠的跟踪捕捉。那人一般对他爱答不理，却也懒得赶人走。唯一例外的一次就是当Blue走进酒吧卫生间里时，听到了一段异常急促的喘息，和似乎很痛苦的呻吟。  
于是他直接紧张地强行拉开隔间的门：“MONEY！！你还好吗？我来……MWEH？？？”  
MONEY半躺在马桶上，两条腿大开着被身前人拉在腰间，整个人都在颤抖。明艳的亮紫色覆盖了他的半张脸，粉色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，舌头挂在无法合拢的嘴边，唾液在旁边留下。他难耐的呜咽声在Blue推门进来的那一刻戛然而止，面部表情先是一僵，然后直接吼道：“滚出去！”  
身前的男人狠狠地往前一撞后也转过来看着他，整张脸阴云密布，眼神很是可怕。  
“MO……MONEY？他在欺负你吗我可以——”  
“滚！我自愿的，现在赶紧迈开你该死的腿走出去。”财迷从来没像此时一般激动过，他从来都很懒散，对所有事情都兴致缺缺。  
Blue最终是被劝走了，可自从那天起，似乎有什么东西碎裂了。  
他觉得这样不好，一点也不对。那个人不应该是这样，他一定要把他给拉回来。

三  
Blue直接把人领回了家里。烟枪这段时间都在Tale区和新情人浪，大有一副就要待在那里养老的趋势。于是大房子里空荡荡的，而且非常、非常地整洁。  
Money一进门就毫不客气地躺在沙发上，摘下右眼的眼罩甩在茶几上：“好了甜心，你想怎么玩啊？”  
“我有谜题精选300道、桌游、扑克牌、Overcooked和双人电视游戏。”  
Money：“啊 ？”  
蓝莓半跪在沙发前的地毯上，期期艾艾地：“你喜欢哪个呀？”  
“不是，你今天真的就是打算和我玩这个的？”Money喷笑，勾着蓝莓的下巴笑得很是暧昧，“良辰美景，大好时光，花了这么多钱不享受一下我的服务不觉得很冤枉吗？”  
结果，那家伙忽然猛地站起身来，双手搭在他的肩上郑重地说：“我觉得你最好不要再出卖自己的身体了！明明有那么多事情都可以做呀，你只要努力，一定可以做到很好的！”  
……  
“嘿，我觉得咱们之间可能有点什么误会。”财迷看着那双闪着正义光芒的大眼睛，倍感诡异，“听着，我可不靠这个养活自己。我有的是路子。这个不过是我的生活爱好……ok？” 说完他也觉得解释这个有点搞笑。不过说实话，只要张张腿就能赚到钱，自己也可以解决生理需求，真是一举兼得、何乐而不为的事情。  
反正他是很无所谓的。  
“宝贝听着，我不至于比不过这些——小孩子的玩具吧？”他指指桌上那那一滩，腿一曲就勾住了蓝莓的背，脚跟顺着脊椎中线划过去，又绕在上面缓慢地摩挲。  
Blue一把抓住他的脚放回沙发上，义正言辞：“我是不会和你做那些肮脏的事情的！从今天起，华丽的sans要教你如何走上正道！”  
“哦？‘那些肮脏的事情’？喂小鬼，你不会是从来没做过吧？”  
“当然不会……我的第一次是要留给我喜欢的人的！”  
“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”结果，Money毫不掩饰地嘲笑出声。  
Blue不高兴了，鼓着脸瞪他。  
好半天Money才止住笑，指骨贴上了他的脸缓缓抚摸：“怎么办，这么可爱，会让我很想对你做 ‘那些肮脏的事情’哦。”  
Blue由他摸着：“我不会的。”  
“哦？你真的一点都不好奇？”  
他还是坚定地摇了摇头。

Money这时是真来了兴趣了，但眼前的家伙那真是明眸皓齿，年轻活力，怎么看都很可口，咬下去一定是又香又软。虽然他一向不太待见雏儿，但能任他在这么一张干干净净的白纸上为所欲为，也是极其美好的一件事——他选择性忽略了Blue时不时出现的暴力行为。最重要的是这种人和他的生活实在是相距甚远，错过这一次可能就不大有机会了。  
虽然被某些损友嘲得好像他夜夜笙歌，但其实他已经很久没开过荤了。这种心思一上来就难以抑制，他感到蠢蠢欲动，看着蓝莓的眼睛也眯起来，寻思着今晚上有没有办法直接把他给办了。  
——收了钱就要有服务，天经地义啊！  
他完全没觉得自己的想法有什么不对。  
Money瞅着蓝莓笑笑，隐隐有了主意。他慢慢把手指缩回来又放到了嘴边，舌头绕在上面仔细地舔过，随后舌尖一阵滑动缩回口中，手指以一种模仿抽插的方式在里面翻搅抽动。  
蓝莓抿着下唇，不由自主地盯着他手指的动作。  
“甜心，咱们来玩一个游戏。”财迷的嗓音低沉而慵懒，拔出被染成紫色的手指在他面前晃了晃，“叫做‘调色’。”  
Blue睁大眼睛，突然来了精神：“游戏？是那种比赛一样的吗？”  
“没错。听好了，我要说规则了。我的左手上染着从蓝到紫过渡五种颜色的指甲油，现在我们挑出一种，然后把这种颜色调出来，最像的那个人是赢家。”Money又伸出了左手给他展示，“每个人只有一次从调色盘取色的机会哦，所以，要有相当好的预判呢。”  
“调色盘又在哪里？”Blue非常认真地问。  
Money指指自己的舌头，“一个在这里。而另一个呢……”  
他把指尖摁在Blue的嘴唇上摩挲，“在你这里哦。”

Blue先是楞了一下，然后突然明白了过来似的点点头，“听起来的确很好玩！但在不是吃饭的时候变出舌头……感觉好奇怪啊。”  
“不奇怪的。”Money睁眼说瞎话，“大人们都是这样的，你太小了所以不懂。”  
Blue怀疑地瞅了他一眼。他也不是傻的，不过想想觉得变出舌头也不会对自己有什么伤害，所以片刻后就吐出亮蓝色的舌头：“我准备好了！”  
妈的真可爱。Money很想咬上一口，可是为了伟大计划的最终胜利暂时忍住了，只是伸出左手五指：“来，选一个颜色。”  
“你来吧，华丽的SANS无论怎样都会取得胜利的！”  
“好，那我就选最公平的那个。”Money伸出中指在他面前摇晃，然后一下子穿过了右手比出的圈，“游戏开始。”


	2. Chapter 2

Money先来。  
他像刚刚那样把手伸进口中翻搅了一通，带着紫色唾液的手指拔出来蹭在此时茶几上干干净净的烟灰缸里。罢了，他撑开蓝莓的嘴，在牙齿边缘摩挲了一会，把两只手指插了进去。  
指尖在濡湿的蓝色舌头上缓缓地抚摸着，Blue眨了眨眼，这感觉十分奇怪。接着他把手探到了更深的地方，手指屈起来蹭着口腔上壁。他终于摸到了舌根的位置，戳探的同时津液不由自主地淌了出来。口腔内变得更加湿润了，他用两指夹住了那滑不留手的舌头，时轻时重地捏着挪动。  
更多的液体从嘴角滴落下来。  
蓝莓不由自主地呜咽了一声。这真是奇怪极了，也说不上是难受，但这样张着嘴被被人玩的感觉实在是前所未有。他又盼着这次早点结束，却也希望他能在那痒处再抓上一把。可到底是哪里痒呢？他想了一遍也感觉不出来，倒是那种麻痒的感觉已经从口腔蔓延出来顺着脊背窜了下来，腰侧略微发酥。  
正当他希望Money抓上一次狠的的时候，他毫无预兆地把手拿了出来：“好，够了。”  
他看着他把粘满蓝色液体的手指在烟灰缸里又搅了一圈，拿出来在随便掏了张发票往背面一蹭。  
白纸上一道蓝紫色的痕迹。  
Money捏捏他发呆的脸：“到你了。”

Blue这才如梦初醒般地张开手指，把两根伸进了自己的嘴里。  
好像有哪里不太够。他学着Money那样夹住自己的舌头，却再也没有刚刚那种奇妙的感觉，只是像小孩子吃手指那样吮着。他不由更加苦恼地尝试着，片刻后才发现Money笑眯眯地看着自己，表情异常玩味。  
他这才惊觉自己应该干什么，脸上顿时一阵燥热，赌气似地迅速舔了一圈手后拿出来蹭在另一个烟灰缸里——没错，一个烟灰缸完全满足不了他那个靠尼古丁续命又懒得令人发指的哥哥。  
他强迫自己集中精神，观察着财迷的中指指甲，那是今年地面最流行的那种紫外光色。  
蓝色少一点，紫色多一点。  
……接下来，只需要再多取一点紫色就好了。

Blue这样想着，把食指和中指一起插进Money的嘴里。指头刚刚触到微张的齿列就被舌尖轻轻地舔上了指肚，瘙痒一路传到下腹，让他颤了一下后更加坚决第把手指捅了进去。  
很快，手指就被温暖潮湿的口腔裹住了。黏腻的舌面若即若离地贴着他的手，在缝隙指尖缓慢地滑动。接触的地方比其他地方都热上许多，濡湿柔软，奇怪的感触让他不由挪动了一下双腿的位置，下意识地蜷了蜷脚趾。  
这里面有那么软那么湿。  
目前的姿势还是他坐在沙发边，Money像大爷似的半靠在上面。他抬头正对上那家伙半睁半闭的眼睛，目光相交的同时财迷的眉头挑起，突然加快速度对着手指又舔又吸，甚至发出了啧啧的水声。在篝火的暖光下他的表情不那么清晰，眯起的眼睛里像是蒙着一层雾，面庞透着酱紫，而微微凹陷的两腮可以见到在小幅度地收缩着。他的呼吸比平时更急促，最关键的是嘴因为被塞着东西而被迫张开的样子实在是……漂亮极了。  
Blue看得呼吸停滞，这个场景似乎有一点点太、太刺激了。  
这很不对劲，他就像是被什么……邪恶的东西控制了一样，脑子一团浆糊，精力怎么也集中不起来，甚至身体都变得奇怪了。难道这就是这家伙的计策？这样不行！华丽的SANS可不能输了这场比赛！  
于是他把那作乱的舌头往下使劲一压。  
Money不自觉哼出一声鼻音。  
蓝莓简直欲哭无泪——不行啊这样更受不了了！他甚至无法控制自己的皮肤褪去，莹白的骨骼露了出来，蓝色的光晕像波纹那样扩散开去。  
Money感受着口中触感突然变得冰凉而坚硬，颇有一番奸计得逞的快意 。小家伙已经被激得控制不住变回骷髅形态了，离自己得手还远吗？革命目标胜利在望哈！简直得来全不费工夫，嘿，无论是创意还是技术，自己都还宝刀未老嘛！

Blue只有咬紧了牙关，默念华丽的SANS一定不能输一定不能输，然后在财迷口中翻搅了一小会儿逃跑似的迅速把手指拿了出来。紫色的液体在财迷未合拢的嘴边挂成丝，他眨了眨眼才反应过来带出来的液体比预计的要少。怎么办——啊，只要不全部混合就可以了！他有些慌乱地把手戳到了烟灰缸里搅了搅，深深呼出一口气。  
冷静、冷静。  
蓝色少一点、紫色多一点。  
——好了！  
Blue用最快地速度往同一张发票的空白处一蹭，留下一道鲜明的痕迹。  
赢了！Blue很快地做出了这个判断，他刚抬起身来想要高调发表一下胜利宣言，结果腰间出现一只手把他往后一揽，整个人就倒在了Money的身上。  
因为身量不高，所以财迷并不费劲地就把他抱稳，左手把他的脸转到侧面与自己对视，而右手则放在两腿之间的一团凸起上面。  
他坏笑着捏了一下，结果一摸之下，表情凝固。

——为什么会这么大来着？  
——等等这完全不合逻辑啊！为什么本人这么矮这个东西会这样？  
——他是在裤子里塞了香蕉啊还是怎么回事？！

一瞬间千思万绪从财迷脑海中飘过，与此同时蓝莓不禁“MWEH”了一声，整张脸都烧了起来。  
于是手里的东西又涨大了一圈。  
“……”Money表情空白地抓着那东西搓揉起来。好的，OK，行，膨胀系数也很大。他此时是真的好奇，这小子是不是还有空间没有发挥出来。  
结果他的手腕很快被一只骨手抓住，强硬地从胯间拉了出来。接着他的手指也被牢牢地扣住。  
“别这样。”Blue翻了个身把他固定住，两手相扣，几乎是把他整个人压在沙发上。没有别的办法，实在是因为Money的小动作太多了，让他感到了一丝危机感。  
这个“游戏”似乎哪里太过火了，Blue觉得此时的自己很陌生，好像有无数说不清道不明的欲望叫嚣着想要控制住他，把他推到某个甜蜜的温暖的黑暗的漩涡里去。  
结果，漩涡边上的恶魔完全没有一点被制服的觉悟，轻松地调整了下姿势，还朝他挑衅似的舔了舔尖牙：“怎么了宝贝？不觉得这样很舒服吗？”  
舒服的话…的确是很舒服啊，甚至有些爽过了，只想要闭上眼睛再抱着他蹭一蹭。  
好想……  
但是——  
“不行！”蓝莓整张脸都涨蓝了，却异常坚决。  
财迷唇角一扬刚要说再说什么，就见他猛地松了手推开他，飞速撤离到五米远的地板上，屈腿倾身，双手握拳，两个又大又圆的眼窝里闪着警惕的蓝光。  
——一副如临大敌的样子。  
“……”这下Money是真的无语了。其实对方抗拒成这样，他那点乌七八糟的想法也散了大半了，剩下的只是有点不甘心。他难得勤快一次想要搞个小青年，难道自己的魅力值真的就这么低吗？连个雏儿都搞不定？  
“喂，你站那么远干嘛。”  
“你保证不会再做奇怪的事情我就回来。”  
“……”弄得他有多饥渴似的，几个小时前究竟是谁求着捧着要把他带回来啊，怎么就变成这样了呢？Money无奈：“好，你回来。”  
蓝莓磨磨蹭蹭地回来，也不管裤裆里还撑着小帐篷，正襟危坐。

一时无话。蓝莓坐了一会儿就觉得财迷在盯着他的胯间看，后者被发现了也不遮掩，懒洋洋道：“你就这样吗？”  
“嗯？啊，没关系的。”蓝莓见他还没反应，露出一个自以为温柔可靠的微笑：“不要害怕，过一会儿它就自己消失了，华丽的SANS是不会用它伤害到你的！！ ”  
不，他不是，他没有。财迷已经放弃和他解释了。  
“我也觉得，其实你应该更尊重自己的价值，并不是每个人都只想和你做那种事情啊，你明明……”蓝莓继续絮絮叨叨。  
财迷阴测测地想着，箭在弦上还不发，早日不举吧你。

气氛有点尴尬。蓝莓收口，惴惴地想着自己是不是哪里做错了，他看起来不太高兴。  
财迷这时整个身子往后仰，单手揉了揉眼睛：“有烟吗？”  
有的是。蜂蜜和烟是这个家里唯二从来不缺的东西。  
蓝莓立刻屁颠屁颠地把烟翻出来递给他，连火都点上了。  
财迷吸上一口，这才觉得心情平静了些许，看着那小子在手边的脑壳，顿时手痒得一阵乱揉。  
结果，蓝莓还很不识时务地扬了扬发票，和财迷的中指比对了一下：“我赢了哦。”  
“嗯，是。”只有你会在意这种事情吧。财迷懒洋洋地应了一声。  
“赢了有奖励吗？”蓝莓星星眼瞅着他。  
“你过来。”财迷向他勾勾手指。  
他犹豫了一下，还是朝那里凑了过来。  
财迷把一口烟雾全喷在他脸上。蓝莓全无防备被呛了个正着，顿时狂咳不已。  
财迷这才露出一个真正舒心的微笑。  
嘿，解气。

等蓝莓终于咳完了，财迷心情好了很多，又恢复了最初那种爱答不理的模样，含混着开口：“那就你来定接下来做什么吧。”  
这时蓝莓脑内的小算盘就打开了。他可是付了钱挣来了对方的时间，一定要让他感受到生活除了纸醉金迷以外的有趣之处，比如说……啊，只可惜现在实在太晚了，那些美丽的风景都看不太见。唔，两个人独处，家里，所有设施一应俱全，增进感情，培养生活激情……  
“那，我们一起来玩Overcooked（注①）吧！”华丽的SANS终于敲定了主意，拿出两个手柄。  
财迷不感兴趣地扫了一眼，看起来是个画风幼儿的智障做饭游戏。行吧，陪他玩就陪他玩，反正有钱赚，这晚就当作体验生活了。  
……结果。  
哎呦，小瞧了。  
一晚上过去，他无数次青筋暴起，连杀了蓝莓的心都有了。  
生活激情，呵。

四  
那晚过后，赌场里经常能见到蓝莓的身影。常客们也都习惯了这个和他们像在两个世界的家伙的存在，提起他，都纷纷露出意味深长的微笑。  
原因不难理解。  
“嘿，可以啊伙计。”男人的表情相当暧昧，“一晚上就把他干到离不开你了啊？”  
财迷皱皱眉，但也没反驳。他的确反感这种论调，但真要说他们打了一晚上电子游戏差点把电视砸了这种事可能更丢人一点。  
“我猜，Money是用后面的吧。”一只柔软的手搭上了说话人的肩膀，后面露出一张妆容妖艳的脸，“前一阵我还和三妹逗了逗那小伙子，特害羞，但不上套，两腿一蹬溜得可快了。”  
“别老惹他。”财迷这时才漫不经心地回上一句话。  
“哟哟哟，护犊子啊？”女人笑，“小孩看着可纯了，不知道你怎么惹上的。分享下，什么感觉啊？”  
财迷半闭上眼，又懒得理人了。  
“老实说，你们到底谁上谁下啊，满足一下我们的好奇心呗？”  
周围还在喋喋不休，他终于被吵烦了：“一个问题1000G，谁先来？”  
旁边一片嘘声。  
“没劲。”女人在他后脑上一拍就走了。他下意识厌恶地用手蹭蹭挨到的地方，吐出一口烟雾，把自己的表情藏在其中。  
——那小鬼今天还会来吗？  
他有些讶异地发现自己居然也会思考这种问题，颇为嘲讽地嗤了一声，送给自己。


	3. Chapter 3

五  
蓝莓在赌场转了一整圈也没见到人，最后在酒吧里找到了财迷。他正撑在吧台上，用手指绕着一个猫耳怪物柔软的发丝，手里捧着几乎一满杯红红绿绿的鸡尾酒在晃荡，但身边姑娘的杯子却基本上空了。  
但即使这样他看起来还是目光迷离没精打采的，一副游刃有余的禽兽做派。  
不过蓝莓是谁啊，蓝莓在乎他在干什么吗？  
“SURPRISE!!!”他两只手往财迷肩膀上一摁大叫出声，这力道使得后者差点没把杯子扔了，“MWEH-HEH-HEH！没想到能在这里遇到华丽的SANS吧？”  
财迷觉得肩颈的骨头发出了明显“咔”的一声，扫了一眼洒在裤腿上的酒液，面无表情地转头：“想得到。”而且这个出场方式是倒是真有够华丽的。  
身边的姑娘被来者唬了一跳，一双圆眼睛滴溜溜地转着打量着蓝莓，像是在研究什么新的物种。  
蓝莓笑嘻嘻地挨着他们坐下。财迷扫了他一眼就没再搭理，继续懒洋洋地和猫姑娘聊着天。蓝莓也不说话，就安安静静地坐在一边听。  
这种相处方式是那晚之前就奠定下来的常态。其实那个充满诡异气息的晚上过后，财迷以为蓝莓会换一种态度对待他，结果并没有。尽管来找他的频率明显增加，但抛去那种总是热情洋溢的说话方式，他还是这么一幅有点……乖顺，或者干脆说是疏离的态度。  
这让他感觉两者之间总隔着很多东西。  
很快服务员便提示：进店请消费。  
蓝莓只好认真地研究起酒水单来，可每一个名字看起来都十分抽象，让他完全摸不清头脑。他一边看，一边时不时地往旁边瞟上一眼。财迷佁然不动，但其实已经有点心不在焉。事实上，和姑娘调情这事对他来说毫无新意和激情，还不如听蓝莓才旁边叽叽喳喳来得有趣。但他最近总有些微妙的顾忌，于是继续爱答不理。  
这时候，那姑娘先受不了了--这两位是有问题吧，哪有说话的时候旁边还坐着个人盯着看的？很惊悚好吧，毛都快炸起来了！  
她有些不悦地开口：“喂，你到底是来干什么的啊？”  
蓝莓抬头，笑得阳光灿烂：“找Money啊！”  
“找他做什么？你不觉得他今天晚上已经被占用了吗？”  
“啊，是这样吗？”蓝莓转向财迷，眨眨眼睛，“你已经被用了吗？”  
什么叫他已经被用了，说话别吞字好吗。但财迷还是保持着一副无所谓的样子：“嗯。”  
“哦，原来如此。”蓝莓恍然大悟似地点点头，继续研究酒水单。姑娘还想再说什么，结果被财迷转移了话题。  
五分钟后。  
蓝莓抬头，冲着那姑娘感叹道：“那你一定很有钱。”  
……  
“你说什么？”她愕然。  
“和Money交朋友要500G，一个晚上打折前也要1263G，我来找他找了很多次，这其中你出现了8次左右，天哪，你真的是好富有啊！”蓝莓无视对方已经彻底僵化的脸，由衷感叹，“我要有你这么富有就好了，就可以经常和Money约会了。那一定会很棒！”  
她的脸色一下子变得不太好，抬头看向财迷：“他在说什么？”  
结果被问到的人还没开口，就听见蓝莓还在旁边絮絮叨叨：“我为了攒够他一晚上的钱就用了很久呢……”  
“你出来卖？”姑娘一脸不可置信地望向财迷，“你说过你是一个刚刚退役的乐手，哦天哪，真不敢相信我居然被你骗了这么久！你这个人渣！”  
“请不要这样说他！小姐，他们的工作也是很辛苦的！”  
……  
其实他的说法也不能说全错，他也的确收过钱，而且也经常是个骗子。  
但显然有哪里非常不对头。财迷寻思着，可他已经懒得解释了。

 

吧台上就剩下两位。财迷似笑非笑地打量着蓝莓，冷不丁道：“你不喜欢她？”  
蓝莓非常认真地想了想，然后说：“不是不喜欢，也不是很喜欢。”  
“所以用这种方式赶她走？”财迷忽然凑近了蓝莓捏起他圆乎乎的下巴，“这倒是要让我重新认识你了。”  
蓝莓坦然地和他回望，大眼睛闪闪发光：“我的确知道这么做她会不太舒服，可是你也没有和她说实话，所以我想如果我说了实话她就不会和你在一起了。也许我说得夸张，但那是个连继续了解你都不愿意的人，也并没有什么意义和她待在一起啊！”  
理直气壮，全盘交代，似乎并没有一丝算计和阴霾。  
财迷盯着他的眼睛看了很久，却发现那只是干干净净的荧蓝，或者说其实是--一片空白。财迷见过的很多人，有把算计写在脸上的，也有城府极深望不见底的，但没有谁是蓝莓这样的。什么都没有，什么都不装，如果你问了，他一定会告诉你。  
这样的一片空白，比再多的深沉狡诈都更让财迷觉得无法掌握。因为什么都没有，所以根本就猜不透。  
财迷好久也没说话，蓝莓有些蔫了，嘟囔着：“可我真希望你能总和我在一起啊。”  
“哦，那你包养我啊？”  
“不可以！”结果蓝莓却异常坚决地看着他，“没有人能够用金钱来限制一个人的自由，即使是华丽的SANS也没有这样的权利！”  
又开始上纲上线了。财迷太阳穴隐隐作痛，和这厮在一起，总有一种类似于……被正义压迫的感觉。  
一时无话。  
“你生气了吗？”蓝莓放低了声音。  
“……没有。”财迷最后叹了口气。和这种人计较什么，真是毫无意义。  
“那，你觉得我应该点点什么呢？”他把酒水单递过去。  
喝酒。  
哎？  
财迷忽然来了兴致，不知道这小子喝醉了会变成什么样？这么想想，好像事情又变得有意思起来了。  
于是他叫来酒保，毫不犹豫地报上了度数最高的那种。  
蓝莓颇有兴趣地看着五彩斑斓的液体，感叹：“这是我第一次喝酒，没想到这么厉害！以前我的哥哥都不让我喝的。”  
有戏。财迷勾起嘴角：“别担心，有我，醉了也不怕的。”  
“华丽的SANS从来不会害怕的！等等，是要把它干了吗？”  
你要真愿意我也不会拦着。财迷无奈：“有吸管的。”  
“噢！”蓝莓叼住吸管，像喝饮料一样猛嘬一口，“是甜的。”  
“没错啊宝贝儿。”财迷望着自己那洒了不少也依旧半满的杯子，调戏的话溜出口，扬起一个略带恶意的微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

蓝莓真像喝可乐一样，没用太久就把那一杯嘬完了，最后甚至把吸不上来的液体直接倒进了口中，还伸出舌头来舔舔嘴，一副意犹未尽的样子。  
财迷一直在盯着他看，但此时心里也有点狐疑。这么一杯下去，脸上都不见点蓝……真的是第一次喝酒吗？  
于是他又要了一杯，蓝莓表示没问题钱都自己出。接下来，他还是中气十足地分享着他的见闻，“MWEH-HEH-HEH”地叫着。  
接着又一杯。  
……再一杯，不能再多了。财迷发现慢慢品着，不知不觉自己手里的酒也见了底，犹豫再三还是顺着蓝莓一块要了一杯——对方请嘛，这点小便宜能占还是要占的。  
酒吧的灯光很暗，他脸上的神情有点看不太清楚，只觉得应该是笑着的。此时旁边的舞池打开了，大部分顾客都往那边涌，耳边嘈杂成一片。变换的灯光五颜六色地往这边飘过来，财迷眯起了唯一露出的那只眼睛，发现蓝莓的手贴上了他瘦削的脸。  
此时他们都是有皮肤的人类样子；自从地下开放，人怪平权，两方政府就加紧速度研究出来了门槛低廉的化形法术，来在一些公共场合消除种族之间的隔阂。尽管有些怪物对于变成自己变成人的形态来迎合别人十分不满，认为这不公平而拒绝变化，但大部分怪物还是妥协了——毕竟人类可不会法术，况且人类只有一种样子，他们有……自己都不知道多少种。不那么激进的怪物已经完全接受了自己类人的形态，觉得这也是自己的一种样子。而骷髅怪物的人型，就几乎和人类一模一样了。  
蓝莓的手很软，肉肉的，带着炽热的温度。  
财迷这才觉得，对于酒精，他应该不是毫无反应的。  
蓝莓盯着他看，鼻间渗出点薄汗来，在偶尔流窜过来的灯光下像是什么珍贵物品一样闪着光。他看了一会儿，突然放大了笑容，很开心的那种，露出一排小白牙。  
他说了句什么。  
因为旁边太吵，财迷并没有听清。他提高了点声音：“什么？”  
蓝莓看起来有些腼腆，脸上终于染上了点薄蓝。他凑近财迷的耳朵，说：“你真好看。”  
热气全都喷在耳朵上，带来一种让腰侧发酥的瘙痒。  
财迷略微楞了一下，随即失笑。“为什么？”他这样问着。他完全感觉不到自己哪里好看，从骨骼到人型。残疾的眼睛，凹陷的面部，过分干瘪的身子，衣服上看不清是什么的污迹，糟糕的举止，软性毒品带来的神经麻痹神态僵硬……这一切完全是和一般审美相悖的。他明白他可以轻易让别人产生性欲，但他无法理解自己哪里是“好看”的。  
可蓝莓是不会说谎的，更不会奉承。  
他的面孔即使在这种灯红酒绿中也是明媚而无辜的，嘴角扬起一个很可爱的弧度，说出的话却让人无力：“不知道。”  
“……”财迷叹气，他觉得把蓝莓灌醉这件事情应该是没什么疑问的了。  
蓝莓笑得傻呵呵的，偏过头来看他。因为刚刚贴在耳边说话，两人现在离得很近，能感觉到彼此的吐息。蓝莓的呼吸有些浊重，带着刚刚入口还香甜的酒气。财迷觉得现在一切都很好，很愉快，眼睛不由自主地看向了蓝莓微张的嘴唇。  
他的嘴并不小，唇肉厚实，形状饱满，上唇是很美好的M型。它现在被酒液浸得湿润，薄薄一层皮下血色明显，十分诱人。财迷联想到上次“游戏”的时候用手触摸时的感觉，觉得自己现在又心怀不轨了，很想上去用尖牙咬一口，最好能刺出血来顺着嘴角流下去。到那时候，蓝莓一定还这么茫然无辜地瞅着他，毫不生气。这小家伙总是在这些不经意的瞬间有着非比寻常的魅力，而这些他自己全都意识不到，全属天然。  
财迷放任自己的幻想在脑海中疯狂蔓延，眼神缓慢地在蓝莓的面上扫过，像是在寻找从哪里下口。但是还没等他动作，一团温软的东西却撞上了他的嘴唇。  
他惊愕地发现蓝莓居然先他一步采取了行动，一时间只不知所措的睁着眼睛。  
很快他感觉到这是一个潮湿的吻。青年人的唇瓣比想象中的更加柔软，却热度惊人，贴上来有种麻酥酥的感觉，湿气在彼此之间交换，干净而温柔。蓝莓的两只手都捧在他的脸上，几乎就要把整个头包住了。财迷的睫毛不由自主地颤了一下，远处的灯光变成朦胧的光点，最后他认命地把眼睛闭上了。  
蓝莓的舌尖不自觉地刮蹭着他的齿列，没有一丝侵略或者色情的气息，反而更像是撒娇一样的亲昵。  
一种让他感觉柔软得陌生的吻法。已经多久没有这种感觉了呢？财迷想着，他甚至不记得以前是否有过，也许蓝莓就是他遇到的唯一一个会这样亲吻的人。他好像暂时忘了刚刚那些莫名暴力而带着侵犯意味的幻想，只觉得现在这样的感觉是好的，还想要再继续下去。  
今朝有酒今朝醉。  
唔，是他的风格。  
他尝试着把舌头探出来和蓝莓的缠绕，还能尝得到甜味。好像整个人都浸在甜滋滋的水雾里，感官模糊而混乱，拉成条把他丝丝绕起来。他觉得自己放松极了，有一种温柔的情绪在胸口里荡漾，直沉浸在这一片莫名诱人的地域不肯离去，等双方都累了还在唇齿厮磨。  
唾液牵成一条蓝紫色的丝线，极细，闪着荧光。  
财迷嗅到了一丝危险的味道，他今天有点失控了，虽然离酒醉还差得远远的，但似乎哪里有了些不对劲。他一开始要做……什么来着？是要把蓝莓灌醉好玩的。但刚刚的那个吻显然超出了他的预料，而醉酒的蓝莓似乎和平时差得并不多，甚至那些让他觉得难缠而不安的……坦率和热情更加深了。  
他看向周边，过了一点，酒吧已经疯了起来，现在蓝莓看起来多半不太清醒，该是离开的时候了。  
一股油腻腻的味道已经从某个角落飘了过来，又有点臭。财迷表情僵硬了一瞬，厌恶感和向往把他撕扯着，瞥见蓝莓微微皱起了眉。  
走。  
“嘿，该回家了。”他诱哄似地抬起他的脸，“乖，很晚了。”  
蓝莓抬头，摇了摇，小幅度地嘟起了嘴。  
……这是什么，当场表演“需要亲亲才能起来”吗？财迷简直哭笑不得，在他脸上拧了一把然后勾住他下巴吻了上去，结果刚沾上就被蓝莓缠住了，热情地想要加深下去。  
他想推开蓝莓，但后者不知怎地就是有股字蛮力，让他只好咬住了他的舌头。蓝莓吃痛，却居然没有松口。  
这下财迷是真的有些气了，突然发力掰开了蓝莓的上下颌，后者突然被拒绝，只茫然地捂着吃痛的脸侧，不知所措地看着他。  
……  
财迷被看得莫名良心不安，其实要走虽说是越早越好，却也不急于这一时。他莫名生出点愧疚，拍拍蓝莓的头，“走了。”  
这下蓝莓听话了，主动走下吧台在旁边站着，等财迷和老板说暂时记在他账上等他之后来付。然后他们一起走出酒吧，踏进冰天雪地的时候财迷竟然松了口气。  
他旋即愣住，自己什么时候对这小孩生出这些个保护念头了？  
这简直是，亲弟弟才有的待遇啊。

六  
财迷把一路上都乖乖的蓝莓领回了自己家。变成骷髅把整个身子摔在沙发上的瞬间，他还觉得现在发生的事情都十分玄幻。  
蓝莓醉酒后的反应让他觉得有些无趣，但小家伙还是可爱的，特别是这种不整幺蛾子的时候，分外符合他的审美。好像他一直就想要有这样的一个弟弟，结果却……  
财迷有些头疼地跳过了这个话题。  
蓝莓也坐到了沙发边上，觉得这里很熟悉，一切的格局都和自己家一模一样。于是他很舒服地往后躺。  
财迷盯着他看。他忽然不太清楚自己接下来要做什么了，是进，是退，还是……他在大部分时候都看似混沌实则清醒，有着异常明确的原则和目的性，但是此时他也有点抓瞎，烦躁地把眼罩扯下来丢到一边去，用牙咬住了自己的中指指节。疼痛总能刺激他的思考。  
然后他发现，除了那个晚上，他从来没对蓝莓需求过什么。从来没有。每一次都是对方主动迎上来的，现在他抱着恶作剧的心态设了一个局，然后竟然发现自己因此而手足无措。他以为自己是这段奇异关系的领导者，是他的点头与否决定两人的进退，可此时他发现自己不是的。蓝莓才是掌控一切的人，哪怕是这个幼稚的小家伙觍着脸求着他，可如果哪天他再也不出现了，自己甚至没地方找他去。  
这个突如其来的了悟让财迷有些更烦躁了。  
——就这么把他放到家里睡上一晚？  
他想，这又算是什么事啊，也太失败了吧。  
蓝莓眯着眼睛挂着大大的微笑，已经快要在沙发上睡着了。财迷看着他就觉得有点不愉快，报复性地捏着他的脸拼命往两边扯，结果“啪”地一声响，他的手腕被抓住了。  
腕骨上熟悉的力道带来了某些不太好的回忆，财迷的脸色一下子变得十分僵硬。刚刚他完全忽略了蓝莓在某些时候是很……威力惊人的。  
他这个动作显然是一个导火索。  
刚刚还在沙发上舒服得快睡着了的家伙一下子跳了起来，拽着他的手就往墙上一磕，而自己则分开腿直接站在了沙发上，居高临下地往下看着：“你是什么人？为什么会出现在我的家里？”  
“这是我家。”财迷这纯属条件反射。  
“骗子！！！”结果就迎来了一声爆喝，“华丽的SANS是不可能认错自己的家的！”  
不，不是，您真认错了。  
蓝莓继续吼着：“快点报上你的名来，是强盗还是小偷，不过不管如何你已经被捉住了！我要把你交给ALPHYS，他一定有办法把你处理的！哎？等等，你的样子……。”  
蓝莓凑近了仔仔细细地看了一遍，拧起了眉毛，像是在认真地思考着什么。财迷已经有些呆了，没想到刚刚还乖顺清醒的家伙怎么突然就变成这么一个狂躁而六亲不认的样子了。不过现在认出来应该就……没问题了吧？  
“……你的样子，一看就是坏人！我知道了，你一定是来华丽的SANS家窃取骑士团情报的，而我也绝对不会告诉你我把机密档案全都塞在床垫底下的！”蓝莓边说边跺脚，弄得沙发一阵“嘎吱嘎吱”不堪重负的叫声。  
财迷的表情一片空白。哦，这家伙一个多小时前还说过他长得好看，结果现在瞬间就变成“像坏人”了。虽然他是一点也不介意这一点，但心里落差嘛，总还是有一点的。  
“不行，我得把你先制服住再叫人，唔，先绑起来……”蓝莓嘟嘟囔囔着半跪下来，一只手把财迷的两个手腕一起摁在墙上，用整个身体把他别在沙发里，膝盖钻进他的两条腿之间顶着胯骨，而另一只手则开始解脖子上的蓝围巾。这个制服的姿势居然非常牢固，财迷动了动，反正是毫无效果的。  
瞬移。  
这个念头在财迷脑海里兜了一圈，然后就被打消了。让事情变得再有意思一点吧！他索性放松身体接受着禁锢，接着就觉得这个姿势实在是暧昧得过分，类人形态的蓝莓整个贴住他，反手解后颈的结时大臂拉出漂亮的肌肉线条，在衣服的包裹下若隐若现。他的膝盖因为身体的动作时不时挪动一下，正好顶在财迷的腿根处，让他感觉有一点……微妙。  
但居然并不反感。  
这分明是一个侵略性很强的姿势，但被蓝莓做出来，却只让人盯着他认真的神情和舒展的身体看。好像他这个人总是和危险绝缘，任何强势的举动反而能让人觉得赏心悦目起来。  
蓝莓摘下围巾，把财迷的手和旁边的灯柱绑在了一起。但当他喃喃着莫名其妙的话要从他身上离去的时候，却突然被咬住了衣服领子。  
财迷叼着布料抬眼看他，眉眼间十分轻松，甚至带着几分挑衅。  
蓝莓被看得心头一跳，想要推开他，但财迷一直没有松嘴，在他停顿的时候甚至伸出了舌头，舔向了他没了围巾而暴露在外的锁骨。  
“！！”蓝莓的脸瞬间就蓝了，他觉得又痒又奇怪，呜咽了一声试图推开他，可就在这时候，似乎有一扇门被大力撞开，一阵紫色的风卷了进来。  
“MYEH-HAH-HAH!!! 华美的SANS今天……啊！PAP…PAPY???”


	5. Chapter 5

七  
财迷在听到第一声的时候就知道事情要糟，但还没来得及瞬移走假装什么都没发生，紫色的小骨头就已经冲到了跟前，脸上写满了不可思议。  
而此时他自己……双手还被绑在灯柱上，蓝莓极其暧昧地压在他身上，此时有些迷茫地转过头去瞧来者，然后像是在思索似地，卡壳住了。  
“PAPYRUS!!!你在做什么？”紫莓话说出口的同时已经伸出两只手抓住蓝莓的肩膀往外扯，这是用了摔人的真劲的，猝不及防的蓝莓直接就被掀在了地上。接着他终于站到了哥哥的面前，双手叉腰，脸上紫雾笼罩，“你是在带——带情人回家吗？你们难道要在这张沙发上……哦这实在是太恶心了！听着，华美的SANS绝对不允许你这样做！”  
财迷觉得自己这是真的冤枉，本来没想和这小子做点什么的，结果恰好在这么个关头被弟弟瞧见，得，麻烦大了。他的第一反应居然是懊悔自己没有真的做点什么，至少利益最大化啊。不过，眼下还是哄小孩子最重要，尽可能真诚地看着紫莓：“嘿，这位小兄弟喝醉了酒，我只是把他带到家里安抚一下。刚刚那真的只是一个意外，是他在发酒疯……”  
天地良心，他说的居然没有一句假话！除了省略了一些内容以外。  
紫莓嫌恶地扫了一眼依然茫然着从地上爬起来的蓝莓，看着财迷一字一顿道：“让、他、滚、出、去！”  
财迷刚刚把手从蓝领巾的绑缚里挣脱出来，观察着弟弟的表情，觉得十分不妙，他这次恐怕是要真生气了。也是，他纵然自己怎么乱，也从来没在弟弟面前和任何生物有过亲密的举动，今天这次的确是他自己冲动了。于是他基本上下定了决心，打算顺着他的意思把蓝莓丢出去，至于他之后怎么办……这种力大心也大的怪物小青年应该死不了吧，死不了就成。  
于是他转向蓝莓，结果，正对上了一双蓄着水雾的眼睛。蓝莓一直到现在都是还是类人的拟态，眼睛大而圆，嵌在一张嫩生生的小脸上，落在飞扬的浓眉下面，一片透亮的荧蓝，不像宝石，倒像是浸在水里的玻璃珠子。此时，他脸上的笑意却消失了，眼角微微下撇，那两团澄澈一眨不眨地注视着他，隔着一层朦朦胧胧的雾，没有央求或者扮可怜，只是这么瞧着他而已。他好像什么都不明白，对这突如其来的变化毫无准备，于是就只能瞅着他了。  
财迷觉得胸腔里有什么东西发软，让他觉得就这么把这小子扔在这混乱有肮脏世界的冰天雪地里，实在是让他有点良心不安。于是他犹豫了，再看回紫莓时，对方却是一脸毫不掩饰的坚决和厌恶。  
紫莓直接从沙发上跳下来，抬脚就要往蓝莓身上踩，“喂，说你呢！怎么还不出去？”  
蓝莓在忙乱中深深地看了一眼财迷，然后就慌忙抓住了紫莓的靴子：“为什么要出去？”  
“！！你怎么可以这么不要脸！这是我家，你当然要出去啊？”紫莓忽然发现自己的脚被抓住动不了了，往上提往下踩都受到了极大的阻力。蓝莓就这么把他的脚抬在了半空中，动弹不得。他有些着急，脸上的紫芒更盛了。  
“你家？”蓝莓困惑地重复了一遍。  
财迷听着这熟悉的对话，突然有一种不太好的预感。  
“没错，我家！我是这里的主人，我很讨厌你！”紫莓干脆直接把脚从靴子里拔了出来，脱下了另一个靴子恶狠狠地往他身上砸下去。  
毫不意外地被蓝莓又抓住了，他像是待机似的停顿了两秒，突然抬高了声音：“不，这是我家！你这个邪恶的紫色使者！”  
“你说什么？”紫莓怒。  
“我说你邪——恶——！而我，华丽的SANS，就要惩罚这种邪——”  
“华丽的SANS是个什么恶心的东西！我是华美的SANS！你这个***还不赶紧滚出去！”紫莓身后出现了无数根不那么尖利的骨头，向前方砸过去。  
蓝莓躲过了大部分的骨头，却还是被砸到了，一气之下也召唤出骨头——当然是威力不太大的那种——一并砸过去。  
攻击被完美抵消。  
攻击再次被完美抵消。  
PERFECT! PERFECT! PERFECT! COMBO×3! PERFECT! PERFECT! … PERFECT! COMBO×100! SSSS!   
……  
事实证明，两个SANS的战斗就会变成一场赏心悦目的街机游戏，而且这些超神的操作全都发生在瞬息之间。紫莓暴躁而极具攻击性，可蓝莓却还是用骨头把他的攻势统统守住了。不知道是谁起得头，总之到最后二位都放弃了魔法攻击，甚至丢到了手里的骨头，手手脚脚缠着扭打到了一起。  
一旦到了这种体力上的比拼，蓝莓就渐渐地占了上风了，最后趴在紫莓的身上，脚腕扣脚腕，大臂锁着脖颈把他制服在了地上，身边终于传来了一声“够了。”  
声音不大，但在粗重的喘息声和家具挪动声中格外冷清，因此鲜明。  
两个SANS同时抬头，结果只见财迷脸上阴云密布，正拿着茶几上的眼罩往脸上戴。蓝莓登时就松了手，不顾紫莓趁机在他裸露的皮肤上用尖利的骨指狠挠下去，像是确认似地呆呆地对着财迷看了好几秒：“MO…MONEY?”  
财迷还阴沉沉地看着它们。这厮打了一架，终于把酒给打醒了吗。  
蓝莓这才微微清醒地看着紫莓发了会儿呆，然后脸微微泛蓝：“对不起。”虽然他乱七八糟的脑子还想不太明白这是怎么一回事，但他既然对这个也许不是“坏人”的家伙动了手，就应该道个歉吧。  
紫莓捏着刚刚被蓝莓弄得酸痛不已地手臂，站起了身子。他算是看明白了，财迷并不是站在他的那一边，他只有自己已经受伤了时候才喊停，甚至都不惩罚一下这个胆大包天的家伙。尤其是，这个家伙看起来和自己有那么一丝丝相像——当然，自己比他要酷一千倍一万倍——，这让他有种仿佛哥哥会被抢走一样的不安感。  
而且，那还是个人类！天哪，财迷会和一个人类交往！紫莓咬牙切齿，当然，他似乎有哪里搞错了。  
不不不，财迷绝对不会被这种东西抢走的。他坚定了自己的想法，可识看着两位，只觉得哪里特别不舒服。  
很不爽。  
超级不爽。  
想打人，想摔东西，想大喊大叫，想把那个莫名其妙又该死的家伙从这个家里扔出去，扔到充满野兽的树林里。  
最好让他再也别看见。  
财迷的手放在了他的脑门上：“Bro，别想了，他不是故意的，明天让他好好给你道歉。今天真的是个意外，就过这么一个晚上，ok？”  
紫莓毫无征兆地抓起烟灰缸，然后一脚踹翻了茶几，把烟灰往财迷的脸上一扣：“YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON EVER IN THE WORLD!!!”  
说罢，就一阵风一样地冲上楼去。

闹剧收场，客厅里全是乱七八糟的残局。  
财迷颇为无所谓地扫了一眼，一只手抬起蓝莓的下巴：“清醒了没有？”  
蓝莓点头，接着又摇起了头。他感觉还好，至少知道自己在哪，但好像一想事情，脑子就会停止工作。  
“知道我是谁吧？”  
这下蓝莓头点得很肯定。  
“好，那记住了，今天你欠我的。”财迷伸出一个手指在他面前摇晃，绷着脸，语气冷漠，“这都是你闹出来的事。今天就不说什么了，除了我弟弟的房间，你随便找个地方睡吧。”又一次，他选择性忽略了酒到底是灌的。  
蓝莓点头，咬住了下唇。财迷说完这句话就往楼上走了，他茫然地看了看周围，还是决定收拾一下这一地狼藉。他变回了骷髅的原型，先是把半挂在灯柱上的围巾摘下来系回脖子上，然后又把茶几扶正，清理起地上的垃圾。蓝莓生活整洁，手脚麻利，大概过了半个小时，整个客厅就恢复如初了，甚至比原来更干净一点。当然，这也可能是因为少了几样摔碎的家具，显得空旷了。  
睡觉。  
他可以才MONEY家里睡觉了呢！蓝莓后知后觉地意识到这一件事，还没来得及细想，嘴角就挂上了一个大大的微笑。MONEY说什么了来着？嗯，除了他弟弟的房间，随便找个地方睡……啊！

二楼。  
财迷拖着永远也不会褪去的黑眼圈拉开了房门，此时里面正缭绕着烟雾，充满了令人厌恶的糟糕气息。  
矮个子就这么闪闪发光地站在门口。  
“MONEY！我可以‘随便地’在你的房间里睡觉吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

八  
随便地睡觉。  
财迷没有言语，斜倚在门框上审视地看着他。他已经脱下了外套，上身只套着一件单薄的黑色背心，腋下一圈一圈的肋骨全露出来，领口开得低，透过前胸的骨头，甚至能看到背后的脊椎。这件背心真的很长，一直盖到股骨的位置，但还是能看出来他大概并没有穿任何裤子。他喷出一口烟雾。  
蓝莓眨眨眼睛，那些烟就这样从他的眼眶里飘进去，稀释了眼瞳里的蓝芒，那些光在几秒后又复明亮。他这样坚定地看着对方。  
财迷不知道他的心里在打算着什么，如果是其他怪物，他一定会对这种猥琐的心思、糟糕的套路和借口嗤之以鼻，再嘲笑着要么把他轰出去，要么随便地来上一炮。可是蓝莓不一样，他的每一个行动都清晰可辨，思维简单直接，但背后的逻辑和关系却让他无法理解。  
蓝莓或许仅仅是因为“想”。他的“睡觉”没有其他的意义，只是希望靠得他近一点，再近一点。他的行为不论成效，不求结果，却分外坚决。财迷想到了他的弟弟，他也这样全凭着直觉在行动，只是更缺乏同情心和节制。所以蓝莓对他来说就更复杂了，因为他的同时也克制、守规矩，不会冒犯到任何人。  
财迷想不清楚，但当自己成为对方执着的对象时，还会感觉有点心头发紧。他在蓝莓敞开怀抱的时候，还是会没救的地想要靠过去。最后他把指尖掐进骨缝里，说：“那你进来吧。”  
他们一前一后地进了房间，关上门。  
里面很乱。蓝莓觉得这比他兄弟的房间还要脏一点，堆着各种莫名其妙的东西。他经过桌上的一堆垃圾包装时努力忍住了把它们扔进垃圾桶里的欲望，于是把目光往前放。  
他跟在财迷的后面，只看到他上身的那件衣服在行走间有些裹不住整个盆骨部位，尾椎时不时露出它尖锐精巧的顶部——虽然骷髅身子的确没有太多好看的，一般也不需要遮掩，但蓝莓还是觉得有一点点心虚和不好意思，视线又乱飞到旁边的杂物上。然后，财迷直接把自己放进了被窝里。  
“我的床只有这么大。”他耸耸肩，“你可以选择少占一点地方，或者床给你睡，你付我一晚的房租。”  
蓝莓表示：“啊，我会很乖的。”  
财迷抬抬眼睛，靠在床头抽烟。  
蓝莓等了好久也没见他有什么表示，好在他已经习惯了财迷的漫不经心，于是觉得自己应该是可以上床了。他把蓝围巾摘下来，然后脱掉护肩和靴子。接下来他就有些无措了，身上的短袖脱了的话就只剩一件极度勾勒轮廓的紧身衣，而裤子脱了就什么都没了，毕竟骷髅一般是不穿内衣的。他并没有考虑什么礼貌或者性暗示方面的原因，只是单纯地觉得自己在财迷面前穿得太少，会非常、非常地不好意思。好像再脱下去，脸就要闷蓝了。  
他站在床前思考着，可实在是酒精糊脑子，半天也没有个结果，于是僵住了，眼巴巴地往床上瞅着。  
过了一会儿，财迷像是刚发现他的纠结，含含糊糊地问：“怎么了？”  
“我可以穿着衣服上床吗？它不脏的，因为华丽的SANS……有着净化的能力！”后半句完全是语无伦次了。  
说实话，财迷是真的一点也不在意脏不脏的问题，蓝莓就算一周不洗澡不做家务也不会比他更邋遢的。但听他这么一说，再观察小家伙有些躲闪的眼神，突然就领悟到了什么，于是几乎下意识地露出一个坏笑：“不行。我有我的规矩，上我的床只能穿一件衣服，你自己挑。”  
“这样吗……”蓝莓咬紧了牙，斟酌了片刻，把上衣脱干净了，只留了一条裤子。财迷状若不经意地扫过他的上肢，胸腔按比例看比一般骷髅宽大不少，骨骼粗壮而莹润，结构对称而饱满。这定是一具年轻的身体，体量小却绝不羸弱，每一根骨头居然都有一种奇妙的力量感。他翻身爬上床钻进被子里，小心地贴着床边，但由于床太小，还是贴上了财迷的身体。  
财迷的身上总罩着一种死气，而他身边的蓝莓则永远充盈着勃勃生机。  
其实财迷此时心里不太平静，他非常纠结。他在刚发现紫莓的抵触时，几乎就觉得今晚过后，就和蓝莓慢慢疏远，然后断了得了。本来这段说不清道不明的关系就不大恰当，根本就不是一个世界的人，早晚蓝莓看清楚了他，就会失去此时的兴趣，而他也更不会有什么挽留。可是蓝莓站在门口那么瞧着他的时候，居然就这么鬼使神差地答应了。而这时他的兄弟甚至还气在头上。  
于是他真正意识到自己并没有以为的那样冷静，他确确实实对蓝莓有些渴望，而且，根本不愿意拒绝他。  
蓝莓躺下后总觉得他不存在的心脏跳得很快，好像胸腔里都有急促的回响。他平时话不少，此刻却不知道该说些什么，于是往上瞧，见财迷还是靠在床头上抽烟，似乎完全没有关心他怎么样。其实这个视角蓝莓是很熟悉的，因为他更小的时候就这么缩在被子里，看烟枪靠在床头一边吞云吐雾一边慢慢悠悠地给他讲睡前故事。可是同样的场景出现，他此刻却没有一点当时那种安心而放松的心情，反倒是紧绷得很，瞄着财迷的样子觉得喜欢，但又想看不敢看。  
明明什么也没发生，空气却像是黏住了一样。  
蓝莓觉得自己身上有点燥，于是心提得更高了。他强迫自己转移注意力，于是开始观察财迷床头的物品。不看不要紧，一看，他还真的感兴趣起来了。那是一个巴掌大的物件，造型非常奇怪，并不规则，上面凹凸不平，大概是一个四周下陷中间凸起的形状。材料类似于树脂的感觉，有些透明。颜色是和财迷很相配的亮紫。那东西侧面有一个凸起的按钮，按钮侧面是一棱一棱的纹路，像是可以旋转的样子。  
蓝莓顿时非常好奇。于是他直接问了出来：“MONEY！这个是干什么用的？”  
财迷目光扫过来，顿时有一刻地呆滞，心里蹦出一句“操”。但说话时他的语气还是很平淡：“哦，骨骼按摩用的。那些凹陷是用来卡住各部位的骨头。”  
“WOWEE!! ”蓝莓发出一声真心实意的感叹，“这可真神奇。我可以试试吗？”  
“嗯。”财迷决定把戏演到底。  
蓝莓把它贴到肩膀上，无师自通地摁开开关，于是那东西震了起来。他惊叹了一声，然后笑眯了眼睛：“你们这里真有意思，居然有这样有趣的发明。我回去也要分享给我的朋友们！”他此时觉得很开心，似乎有话题后气氛终于不那么尴尬，却没注意到财迷不大自然的眼神。  
蓝莓兴致勃勃地在很多骨骼部位都试了试这个神奇的按摩器，甚至还“友情帮助”了财迷一下，帮他放松身体，最后笑嘻嘻地拿着它在手里看。财迷终于略松了一口气，觉得这事就要混过去的时候，却听蓝莓絮絮叨叨地说：“咦，我怎么觉得着很多的凹陷都没用上，好像有其他地方更适合这个形状……哦！”  
他像是发现了什么大新闻似地把它往骨盆那里比划了一下“天哪！看华丽的SANS发现了什么？这个形状好像就是为盆骨设计的呢！嘿MONEY，你之前是不是用错了方法，我看看……”  
财迷爆发出极快地手速摁住他拨向开关的手：“别。”  
“怎么了？”蓝莓眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
财迷急中生智：“哦，它其实有两个用途，一个是放松骨骼关节，另一个是塞在盆骨里为了调整坐姿用的，这个时候开关并没有用。对，我的腰椎不太好，有时候需要它的辅助。”  
为了增加可信度，以及让蓝莓远离这个危险物品，他甚至从他手上夺过了按摩器，掀开被子迅速从下往上塞进自己的盆骨里。  
蓝莓茫然地看着手上的东西突然就空了：“哦。”  
财迷觉得头骨上都渗出了点冷汗，正打算把那东西从盆骨里拿出来，却发现因为塞得太急，开关凸起的旋钮和骶孔卡住了。他把手伸到后面调整，但因为看不见而没什么效果，但如果要在床上大开双腿往后面摸却又有点太诡异了。他这时候有点心焦，更是取不出来。蓝莓却偏偏在这时发挥了他乐于助人的优秀品性：“我帮你吧。”  
他径自附下身往那里看，手碰上骶骨的一瞬间却后知后觉地发现有哪里不对，想到这里的骨骼对应着哪个部位，突然醒悟般地整张脸都涨蓝了。蓝莓也不是傻的，在意识到这个可能，在联想财迷平时的行事风格……他似乎突然明白了什么，这个“骨骼放松兼坐姿调整按摩器”好像并不那么简单。  
他猛然意识到自己此时此刻，在财迷床上，正对着他的盆骨，在干些什么。  
天哪！！！  
于是他手抖了。  
旋钮动了。  
按摩器开始震了。嗡。嗡嗡。嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡……  
“啊！”突然发生在敏感部位的刺激，让财迷无法克制地叫了出来。那声音从鼻腔里哼出来，尾音甚至带着颤，和他平常的从容一点也不沾边。他的两个大腿骨往中间夹。  
蓝莓这下也知道是真的出事了，慌忙努力一扭想要把按摩器关掉。但他一个着急，毕竟第一次用业务不熟嘛，方向拧反了。按摩器被直接开到了最大档，抖动频率猝然加大，蓝莓都被震（以及吓）得让按钮滑脱了手。  
这下财迷是真的受不了了，想忍住却还是走漏了闷闷的哼声，狼狈地抓紧了床单。本来这个按摩器就是为了刺激骷髅怪物汇出魔法拟态器官而设计的，也极能刺激性欲。这种按摩器分为了上入和下入两款，这个下入式的正是用来刺激女性生殖器。辛辣的快感从尾椎往上钻，短短几秒钟，财迷却根本无法克制自己魔法往下走，在骨盆中心汇聚成亮紫色的柔软的魔法器官。  
这时候蓝莓才终于手忙脚乱地关了按摩器。  
嗡嗡声停止，房间里一片死寂。蓝莓低着头把那东西拔出来，中间的凸起部已经被穴口吸住，脱离的时候依依不舍，带着亮紫色的水丝。 财迷整张脸染着有些媚意的紫色，眼睛往上瞟，一副脱力的样子，微张着的齿间泄出急促的喘息。  
蓝莓悄悄地把机器放在床头柜，一点一点地挪回被子里，用被子把通蓝的脸盖住，只发出闷闷的一声：“对不起。”  
他刚刚看到的东西……啊！那是MONEY啊！蓝莓觉得自己不能再想下去了，这实在是太……太……  
“行。”财迷看着缩在在杯子里的一团，真是好气又好笑，冷声，“现在不好意思上了？你觉得怎么了？”  
蓝莓的声音几乎带上了哭腔：“对不起！”  
末了，他却还小小声地补了一句：“可是你也没有对我说实话啊，如果你一开始就很诚实的话也不会变成现在这样……”  
财迷眯眼，右手砸向被子里那坨蓝莓使劲揉：“你说什么？”  
“我做错了！现在怎么办？”蓝莓立马改口，把被子拉下来，假装没看到对方狼藉的盆骨部位，一副壮士断腕的表情勇敢地看着财迷，“有什么需要我帮忙的地方吗？”  
“‘帮帮我’？”财迷似笑非笑，“这是你的目的吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

蓝莓看着财迷眨了几下眼睛，半晌后才像是突然反应过来似地“啊”了一声，脸迅速涨蓝，语速飞快：“绝对没有！这是华丽的SANS能想到的最糟糕的状况了！太可怕了！我宁愿这一辈子都从来、没有、见到！”

真是谢谢你啊。饶是财迷也嘴角抽搐了一下，压下喷薄欲出的脏话。在床上指着有生理反应的暧昧对象说“宁愿一辈子都没见过你这样”的家伙……要是他和蓝莓任谁换个其他人，早就尸体都凉透了吧。

不过他还是恍惚了一下，除了弟弟，还能有谁让他产生这种气氛又无奈的情绪呢。毕竟，已经有太久没有能在意任何人了。

财迷表示，他是一个成熟的男骨。

不和这种脑子没发育好的小朋友计较。

于是他翻了个身背对着他：“你想怎么帮就怎么帮吧。”

然后他就感觉蓝莓磨磨唧唧地往他这边蹭，但似乎在四处观察着，就是没有伸出手又哪怕一点接触。他甚至能感觉到头顶的灯光突然暗下些许，定是蓝莓撑起身子已经离他非常之近。

骷髅没有呼吸，但他偏偏能感受到小家伙的存在。

财迷得承认，这种将碰不碰的感觉的确让他有点焦躁起来了。一开始把自己置于主动的翻身动作，此时反而变成了一种折磨。他开始发散自己的感官，从声音到气味到光源变化到床铺凹陷，他下意识地通过这些微小的信息勾勒出蓝莓的样子、他的动作、他的位置……

终于，后颈的位置覆上了一只对于骷髅来说算得上火热的手，然后……开始按摩。

虽说那手力道正好，的确很让他放松，财迷心态还是有点疲倦了，却也无话可说。但好在蓝莓也不是真傻，他在耳边嘟囔了一句“等一下华丽的SANS马上就准备好最优秀的服务”，接着按揉片刻，骨指顺着脊椎轻轻地往下滑下去。这一刻的酥麻感让财迷眯起了眼睛。

手指在尾椎处停下，摩挲。蓝莓有些无措地抓着那些属于骨骼的地方，下意识地避开那些魔法聚成的湿润柔软的领域。

“你在怕什么？”结果，财迷抓住了他的手腕。

“我才不会怕呢。”蓝莓下意识地嘴硬。

“真的吗？”财迷轻笑，忽然拽着他的手往前拉，摁在了自己的穴口上。迅速的动作配合着那里不算少的碾压，发出“噗嗤”一声。

“啊！”不料，蓝莓却忽然惨叫一声。

声音之响，让财迷脑壳都快炸了，终于拧回头来：“你叫什么？”

“……”蓝莓观察着他的脸色，小心翼翼地，“咱们这样是不是在做很色情的事情？我觉得这样不太合适。”说着，他以一种缓慢都不容否定的态度把手往外一点点挪动着。

财迷不知道自己是怎么回事，手上竟然和这小子杠默不作声地杠上了：“你开始的。嘿，你要是现在说你什么都不明白，我可是一点都不信呢。”

“可我不想做肮脏的事情。”蓝莓说完就咬紧牙，一下子也无法直接把手挪开，只是瞪着他，眼眶里幽幽地闪光，有点委屈的意思。

但这一次，财迷却有些无心安慰他了。他有点疲了。

为什么每次相处都是蓝莓死皮赖脸贴上来，然后最后都搞得像是自己要强暴他一样？什么东西啊。

不论有心还是无意，蓝莓总是控制着一切的节奏，欲进则进，欲退则退。财迷这时候才反应过来自己在干什么，他其实就这样暴露着隐秘器官求着蓝莓来碰自己，下作，抵至尘埃。他本来不介意这样的，他既然能选择卖身换钱当消遣就绝对不会有能被轻易动摇的自尊，可现在碰上这无法用常理考虑的小子，感觉很多地方都乱了套。

“好，你说这样很脏是吧？ok，ok，我懂了。”他推开蓝莓的手，撑起上身想下床。

“MONEY，你又生气了吗？”后面传来蓝莓可怜巴巴的声音。

“……没有。”

熟悉的对话。上次在蓝莓家以转移话题玩游戏告终，而这次……

蓝莓突然也爬起来，跪在床上从后面抱住财迷的腿，头骨顶在腰椎上，正好卡住上面的胸腔。他坚定地抓着那细瘦的大腿骨，把财迷困在了床边。

“对不起。”蓝莓这次好像终于明白过来财迷纠结的点。他的眼窝正对着下方，纤细弯曲的那一节尾椎骨以一种撩人的姿态撞进视线里，下面泛着迷幻的紫光。蓝莓有些口干；“我……”

“放开。”财迷的声音不带感情，“我要出去。”

“不放！”

“放开。”

“不放！”

“宝贝你几岁了？要不要我打个电话叫你妈妈来抱抱送回家？”每一次蓝莓开口都有湿热的气流喷在后腰，又痒又麻，那种感觉一直往下走，连带着盆骨里面也软了起来。财迷这种时候最受不了他这样，或者说内心深处已经开始抓狂了。

“我，华丽的SANS，十九岁，没有妈妈，以后再也不会不坚定了！”不料，蓝莓像喊口号似地作出了回答。可能是酒精的缘故吧，蓝莓突然觉得自己无比地坚定。财迷刚想再说句什么，忽然就哑了。

因为蓝莓突然翻过身子，拉开财迷的腿，以一种坚决的姿态把头挤进了他的两个大腿骨之间，伸出舌头就往那发光的部位舔上去！

这一下来得实在是太突然，财迷真是毫无防备，腿一下子就软了下去，然后就被蓝莓托着盆骨下方撑住了。于是除了柔软的舌头，还有坚硬的骨指因为重力挤压着魔法拟态的侧边，快感以一种粗暴的方式攀上了他的骨骼。

财迷得承认，这一下他的确是……爽得不行了。他几乎是在瞬时间就发出了一声带着鼻音的轻哼。

蓝莓还在间隙间邀功：“怎么样！华丽的SANS这一次是不是做得非--常--好？”

此时蓝莓的姿势，却是真的十分有技术含量。他其实是躺在床尾，头悬在床外抬起来往财迷腿间蹭，两只手还伸出来发力撑住对方。在这种情况下还能伸着舌头又舔又吸，的确对得上“非常好”的评价了。

财迷的确是很喜欢，只是，这不代表他会接受。他强行控制住话尾的颤音：“你放开吧，不用了。”

“这样不舒服吗？”

“如你所说，这的确是一件脏事。如果你只是想讨好我，真的不需要。”

蓝莓定了定，头往下滑，却没有改变姿势，再开口的时候语气坚定：“我不是这个意思！MONEY，我只是不想对你做……不好的事情。可是我现在觉得我做错了，如果你不讨厌的话，也许继续下去才是对的！”

他说：“我希望你能开心。”

财迷停顿片刻，才说：“只是开心吗？我不需要。Blueberry，你知道你在做什么吗？”

他低下头来，看着蓝莓穿过他的腿间垂在床外的脑袋。这个姿势很奇怪，但当事人显然没觉得有什么。

难得地，蓝莓的目光却躲闪一下：“好吧，我承认，也有一些别的事情。比如我希望你能喜欢我。MONEY，我是不一样的吗？和那些怪物相比。”

当然是不一样的了。太不一样了。财迷突然觉得自己不仅跟不上蓝莓的三观蓝莓的想法，连自己的看法都有些混乱了。他现在才发现诚实才是对他来说最可怕的东西，因为他所属的世界如此虚伪，以至于他不再好奇那些相似的面孔之下的心思到底是什么样的。

现在应该怎么办？兜了这么一圈，拒绝还是接受？

财迷没有用太久去思考，他不是那种优柔寡断的骨，他懒得那样。于是最终他顺应了自己此时的欲望，伸手捞起蓝莓的后脑勺：“继续吧。”

他仰起了脑袋，不想让蓝莓看到他此时的神情。哪怕没有什么激烈的表示，但他还是不愿意被看见。

蓝莓扬起头，在财迷断断续续的哼声里，舌头卖力地运作起来。他尝到了财迷的味道，咸的，有点腥，却带着东方调浓郁而辛辣的气味。他觉得新鲜，神奇，深受吸引。事实上在今天之前他甚至不知道雄性怪物的魔法拟态可以是这种样子，这种不对位的性别似乎让他显得更加迷人了，至少蓝莓是这样觉得的。

但很快财迷有些站不住了：“要不换个姿势吧？”

蓝莓用鼻音应了一声，却整个骨头往床的那边滑过去，然后抓住财迷的大腿骨用力一拉。高个骨头失去平衡，直接坐到了床上。

\--或者说，是坐到了蓝莓的脸上。

\--！！！

脆弱的魔法拟态被挤压着贴在骨头之间，两位此时都感受到了骨骼的坚硬，但这种刺激却让他们更加兴奋了。财迷觉得下面被膈着，又酸又麻，但是这个姿势无疑于让入侵的物体更深入了进去，空虚感褪去，只剩下层叠着向上的快感。他的眉骨朝中间扭曲，嘴角翘起又落下，颤抖着，尖牙刮蹭着自己的骨骼。他看不见蓝莓了，看不见那个总亮得让他烦恼的眼睛，现在他确定那家伙的眼眶里被不亚于他光亮的紫色灌满，没有缝隙。

蓝莓的确是感觉不到别的东西了。显然，他觉得脸上很沉，所有东西都怼在上面，过分的接近让那一丝芳香不那么明显，腥味充斥着鼻腔，却更使人迷恋。接触面部的部位滚烫柔软，而且湿润极了，液体灌进眼窝里嘴里，甚至还有的漏进骷髅明显的鼻洞。蓝莓有种呛水般的感觉，不，不对，这个词不够准确，应该是溺水。

财迷是海洋。

哪怕他那么瘦，身形那么尖锐，他也是海洋。

 

他们结束得并不突然。在一些高频次的颤抖过后，财迷的魔法器官渐渐消失了。蓝莓从下面移开的时候他还在喘息着，两位目光相对的时候有一瞬间的尴尬，但很快蓝莓露出了一个极其灿烂的笑容：“感觉还不错吧？”

财迷点头。

又过了一会儿，他把蓝莓摁在怀里，搂住他的脑袋，什么都没说。然后他放开了。

他不太知道自己应该做什么。这太不常见了。

本来财迷想直接睡觉的，但蓝莓坚持要把那些东西擦干净，所以财迷也就由着他去了。可能是今天无论身体还是精神都太累了，欲望也得到了满足，总之蓝莓擦着擦着，他就睡着了。

再醒来的时候，就见阳光召进来，而蓝莓穿戴整齐地坐在床边，专心地拿着围巾……叠耗子。似乎是听到了身边的响动，年轻的骨头扭过头来，露出一个大大的微笑：“早安！唔，不对，午安！”

“你醒来很久了？怎么不走？”

说到这里，蓝莓的表情突然垮了下来：“那个……你的兄弟一直在外面，我觉得出去好像，不太好。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原来世界的终点是这个样子的哦。——财迷吃下了蓝莓的爱心便当。

财迷想到弟弟，一瞬间又头疼了起来。该死，他觉得昨晚的自己有点鬼迷心窍，可此时再看看眼巴巴瞧着自己的蓝莓，却又再无法彻底冷下脸来。他合上唯一的那只眼睛又用力挣开，单手在蓝莓的下巴上抹了一把：“拿好东西，你跟我走。”  
“啊？”蓝莓下意识地回了一声，正试图把围巾耗子顶在头上。财迷看着他那个智力退化似的蠢样，又是一阵子恍惚，可能是刚睡醒的缘故吧，他觉得试图和这种小屁孩搞的自己是个智障——一个给现在留下一堆麻烦的智障。  
蓝莓眨了下眼睛，像是忽然反应过来似地眼睛一亮，却顿时给财迷带来了不好的预感：“哦哦！我是不是应该伪装一下？在你家里秘密借住躲避追杀的特工？通过传送门过来的魔法师？啊我看看这有什么东西——唔我只有这个围巾，MONEY你这里有什么道具吗？”  
“如果你愿意我可以把你打扮成被训练完毕的特殊服务人员。”财迷面无表情地说。  
“什么？”  
单纯的小青年无辜地瞅着他，完全没有被挤兑到。  
财迷见状还是叹了口气，他又和这玩意气什么劲呢。于是他没有再说话，而是在蓝莓的注视中慢慢悠悠穿上衣服，伸出手，平静地说：“拿好你的耗子，我带你走一条‘捷径’。”  
蓝莓不明所以地搭上他的手，然后又“啊”了一声，眼前景象一晃，却已经是自己家的客厅了。  
“哎，我兄弟好像也会类似的事情。”蓝莓抓抓头骨。  
“这样啊。”财迷没有搭话，他现在早起那种模糊舒适的困意褪去，心烦又浮了上来，只是说，“我走了。”  
“MONEY！”蓝莓却一下子拉住了他的袖子。那衣服宽大，一把细骨头在里面碰都碰不到，折让他有点不太舒服，于是立马换了个位置抓住手臂处的骨头，“你先别走！我想，我想……”  
蓝莓说了一半忽然又把后面的话吞了回去，期期艾艾地看着财迷。  
财迷从上而下与他对峙，但对方只是那么瞪着亮闪闪的眼睛，像是感觉不到丝毫压力，反倒是他自己被晃得有些眼晕。  
他很快意识到蓝莓的目光是锁在他上下合拢的尖牙上。这样的眼神他见过太多次了，粗糙的索吻方式，本是激不起他的兴趣的。  
财迷别开头：“走了。”  
“不可以吗？”蓝莓的语气低落下来，手猛地攥紧，大眼睛里蓄满了浓浓的失望。  
财迷承认，那抠在他胳膊上的指节的确让他有瞬间心痒，但还是没有松动。他一个指头一个指头地掰开那只手，想自己瞬移回去。  
但蓝莓却趁着他低头看胳膊的时候，猛地踮起脚尖，另一只手摁住财迷的后脑勺，把嘴送了上去了。  
牙齿相碰发出一声脆响，又在两个骨头各自的口腔里面回荡。  
一个纯粹属于骷髅的吻，无法厮磨，一触即分，却回味无穷。财迷根本来不及躲避，只有在那声脆响发生后动了动牙齿，无奈地看着突然袭击的蓝莓。对方在这样的注视下脸慢慢蓝了起来。真是奇怪，明明之前做过过分得多的事情，可此时的蓝莓却从没有像这次一样手足无措。  
因为是他主动的啊！还没来得及问MONEY的同意就……  
财迷在短暂怔愣后，扬起微笑，故作从容地用舌尖舔过碰触的地方。蓝莓的反应变得更可爱了，遇到谁也从不躲闪的目光移开了，  
财迷觉得心里一刻是轻松，下一刻却又变得沉甸甸的，他捡起刚刚因为蓝莓摁后脑勺的动作都掉在地上的围巾耗子，恶趣味地塞进了蓝莓的短袖领口里，制造出一个歪七扭八的假胸。  
“再见咯。”  
“等等！”蓝莓下意识地又大叫一声。  
“……又怎么了？”  
蓝莓咬了咬牙，忽然说：“你昨天可以把瞬移送回家的对不对！MONEY，我……我，华丽的SANS，可以理解为你邀请我和你一起睡觉的吗？”  
“你这什么逻辑，想太多了宝贝。”财迷回答得非常快，语气平稳。  
“那你为什么不把我送回去呢？”  
“忘了。”财迷直视着他的眼睛，“很麻烦的，如你所见，我可不是什么勤快骨头。”  
他把手指嵌进蓝莓刚刚张开的嘴里，任由对方“呜呜”了两声，在牙齿内侧摸了摸，然后飞速抽出手：“再见。”  
蓝莓再蹦出第一个音节的时候，财迷已经没了踪影。  
他闭上嘴，低头抽出胸口里的围巾，解开系在脖子上。他这回的动作很慢，和过往的干脆利落，完全不同了。

九  
财迷五天后在赌场见到了蓝莓。  
这不是因为蓝莓没有找他，而是，虽然很不愿意承认地，他躲了蓝莓三天，最后才认命地发现躲是躲不过的，这家伙似乎又无穷的耐心，而他自己又不能不挣钱。  
但他和蓝莓的确到了一个微妙的暧昧期。本来财迷应该很享受这种事情的，毕竟能给原本无聊至极的生活稍微添加一点内容，可是由于弟弟对蓝莓的强烈抵触，他觉得这样的发展有些不妙。  
所以，还是像原来一样吧。敷衍他，忽略他，知道小青年热情褪去。他不知道那一天什么时候会到来，但总有什么时候他会发现有东西比他这肮脏的老骨头要好得多，然后再不相见。这个认知让财迷有种以往难得一见的焦躁，以至于看见蓝莓也没好气。  
蓝莓茫然地发现，财迷好像又变成了最开始那种对他爱答不理的样子。他不理解，反复地思考前几天自己到底做了什么事情惹他不高兴，却遗憾地发现华丽的SANS真是太完美无缺了，完全挑不出毛病。  
只有他把钱递给对方的时候，财迷才会展露出一种突然到虚伪的热情。蓝莓觉得这样不太对，可是至少他还能理理自己，如果再努力一点的话……也许MONEY就会和他成为朋友吧！  
蓝莓对于他所追求的东西，总也不会放弃。

为了达到这一目的，蓝莓认为自己有必要向对方展示一下自己最优秀的才能。  
烹饪。  
可是，家里离赌场这么远，等TACO送到他面前的时候，就已经不脆了。而MONEY不知道是什么原因最近并不愿意来他家里。蓝莓冥思苦想了很久，最后软磨硬泡终于获得了赌场旁边餐厅的同意，可以在那里做一次饭。  
新鲜的墨西哥卷被放在小篮子里，由蓝莓亲手捧着送到了财迷面前。  
“MWEH-HA-HA-HA！这是特殊改良MONEY专属版TACO，华丽的SANS最拿手的东西！”蓝莓这样眉飞色舞地说着，干脆亲手拿起了一个，送到了财迷的嘴边。  
财迷垂眸，他在一段时间以前在人类集市里吃过一次，似乎……不长这个样子？不过他本来是对食物很无所谓的家伙，会记错也是正常的。看着眼前的食物，深紫色的脆皮，淡红色的馅，看起来倒是很符合自己的审美。于是他就着蓝莓的手，咬了一口下去。  
……  
……  
……  
原来世界的终点是这个样子的哦。  
财迷用尽全力控制住扭曲的表情，看着蓝莓期待的眼神，发现对方真的没再整自己，把脏话咽下去，飞快地吐出一长串话：“哦这实在是太好了在这里吃我怕别人看见这样你给我我偷偷吃了再回来感谢你。”  
然后消失。  
半分钟后。  
财迷对蓝莓露出真诚的笑脸：“多谢款待，这实在是太棒了。”  
“真的吗？”蓝莓眼睛亮起来，“那我每天都给做好不好？”  
“……”在赌场的人类厕所被“熏陶”之后，财迷的内心十分冷静，仿佛一切躁动也一并被冲进了马桶里，“哦，为什么我会觉得有点不舒服？啊，虽然我没有肠胃，可是……Blueberry，也许你们那里的食物不太适合我，抱歉。”  
演技毫无诚意，但是对于关心则乱的蓝莓来说足够了。  
“啊，这样吗……”蓝莓遗憾地低下头，“那好吧。”  
直到这天结束，财迷都没想清楚，自己为什么要忍着爆裂的心情去哄他。

几天后。  
蓝莓出现在赌场的时候，怀里抱着一个大大的保温杯，但拿着这与他身材不相称的东西似乎毫不吃力。  
“熬夜对肝不好。”蓝莓打开那个保温杯，“这是我从‘养生菜谱100例’里面看到的滋补汤，我找朋友都试过的，应该不会有刺激性了！”  
财迷冷淡地扫了一眼，说：“谢了。”  
他虽然表面上十分不屑，但心下还是有种微妙的愉快。也许上次那只是个“特殊改良”的意外，这次有人把关，应该就不会出问题了吧。  
于是等蓝莓走了之后，他还是打开了那个保温杯，里面并没有药粥一般的苦味，而有种奇妙的甜香，他不由用旁边的小勺舀了一口出来。  
粥液温暖，入口即化。  
三秒钟后。  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳……”操！失算了！  
刚才觉得TACO做的难吃这种事情是个例的他实在是太天真了！  
财迷一边狂咳一边想着，这家伙，真的不是来克死自己的吗。  
还有，什么人会觉得这种东西吃起来没问题啊，Underswap那里的怪物都是受虐癖吗？

录音室里。  
NTT觉得鼻子那里的零件有点松动了，他随手找东西把它拧紧。  
哦，前两天雪镇那小家伙给的液体功效分析出来了，催吐效果拔群，也许可以上报给Undyne，她应该会感兴趣。

次日。  
蓝莓笑盈盈地把他手上的保温杯接过去，拿出了另一个更大号的。“吸烟对肺不好，这是……”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是这样的，根本不是这样的。财迷想着，但他总是要这么说的，这是他最后的机会把蓝莓推开了，而他也必须要把这个小家伙推得远远的。

次日。  
蓝莓笑盈盈地把他手上的保温杯接过去，拿出了另一个更大号的。“吸烟对肺不好，这是……”  
“不用了不用了太客气了。”财迷几乎是条件反射般地爆发出了最快的语速，然后才定了定神，“嘿，看看你，不用这样的。”  
“只要MONEY能开心，我怎么样都好啊。”蓝莓笑盈盈地赶着他。  
我他妈一点也不开心啊。财迷当真是十分冤枉，虽然说谎对他来说如同家常便饭，但问题是他根本就不擅长圆谎——满嘴跑火车信誉低下的财迷根本没有这种需求！难得他模仿那些良善的好人来了一句“善意的谎言”，怎么就落得如此进退两难的境地？真是完蛋，看来所谓说谎的恶果是只有好人才品尝得到的，像他这种坏蛋……这种坏蛋……  
……在眨巴着眼窝的蓝莓面前似乎也只能硬上了。  
怎么才能不喝掉这份赛过羊屎的“爱心汤品”呢？  
“那我就收下吧。不过，在我们的习俗里，礼物是不能当着送礼人的面拆开的。所以，等你走后我在喝吧。”  
蓝莓疑惑：“那上次……”  
“上次是我失礼了。”财迷迅速接话。  
蓝莓更疑惑了：MONEY会是担心失礼的怪物吗？  
“可是，华丽的SANS想亲眼看着你品尝它！这可是好不容易才做出来的呢，里面有我独特的蓝色魔法！”蓝莓期期艾艾地看着他。  
“那就更不能让其他人看到了。”  
“那么就单独给我看好不好？”  
对话进行到这种程度，财迷终于有点不耐烦了。他本就不擅长这样的推脱，更何况蓝莓做饭难吃是事实。他把整个脊背靠进椅子里窝着，嗓音也冷下来：“我都说了我想自己喝。”  
可蓝莓偏偏在这种问题上倔强非常，毫不解人情：“为什么？真的只是这样的礼仪问题吗？华丽的SANS一点点也没有觉得你失礼啊？MONEY你总是这样……你总是这样莫名其妙地拒绝拒绝只有拒绝！我从来就不知道你到底想要怎么样！”  
最后一句话几乎是吼出来的了。总是这样，MONEY总是这样，总是这样无迹可寻，根本不知道做什么他才能开心，再多的努力也毫无用处。这段莫名而起的感情简直是一段没有可能的追逐！蓝莓这才发现自己越说越激动，到最后各种负面情绪纷纷涌上来，化成抱怨脱口而出。  
看着愤怒的小骷髅，财迷简直是啼笑皆非。到这份上他也不怎么愉快，自己的仁至义尽却换来对方的高声控诉，这笔买卖是一点也不划算。他朝蓝莓勾勾骨指：“你过来。”  
“什么？凭什么你还要我过来我就得过来！”虽然这么说着，蓝莓还是凑了过去，眼窝里怒火未消。  
财迷笑了，捏着他的下巴：“你知道我为什么这样吗？”  
像是被蛊惑了一般，蓝莓声音弱下来：“为什么？”  
“因为你做的饭真难吃。我差点吐出来。”  
财迷的笑容还挂在脸上，蓝莓的表情却是瞬间僵硬了，像是尴尬极了，几秒后，嘴角撇下来，眼睛也垂下，难以克制地流露出失望。  
不知怎么，财迷竟觉得有一丝愧疚，但同时升腾而出的还有一种报复性的快感，他充满恶意地扬着嘴角问出了下一句话：“想知道我为什么‘总是这样’吗？”  
不想知道，不想知道，他不敢再知道了。蓝莓忽然有一种浓烈的不详感，但尽管察觉到了接下来可能会让他如坠冰窟，却还是轻声说：“为什么？”  
“因为你也不怎么样嘛，总是很讨人厌的样子。还自以为我有多稀罕你呢。”说出这句话的时候，财迷内心几乎一片空白，只是机械性地调整出了最恶毒的语气，轻蔑地吐出侮辱性的言语。  
他们牢牢地对视着彼此。  
空气凝固了。  
几秒种后，财迷才像是反应过来一样，无奈地别开视线，扯了扯嘴角。  
不是这样的，根本不是这样的。财迷想着，但他总是要这么说的，这是他最后的机会把蓝莓推开了，而他也必须要把这个小家伙推得远远的。  
不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得蓝莓的脸上一片惨白。不，骷髅本来就是一片惨白的，但很快，蓝晕爬上了他的面孔，蓝莓像是难以忍受般地别开头，重重地推了一下椅子弹开自己的身子，朝着门口的方向夺路而逃。他逃跑的时候碰翻了一张桌子三张椅子，赌徒们都放下了自己手中的事情看向这个突然出现的神经病。  
蓝莓跑走了。  
财迷扶了扶自己被推歪的椅子，啧，能量还真是大呢。  
他知道刚刚那几句话对于蓝莓来说有多伤人。他有点恍惚，似乎此刻才觉得心底有哪里在一阵阵刺痛，并不剧烈，但足以烦忧。  
怎么会有事情变得这么快呢？前两分钟的时候，他几乎要被蓝莓变成一个“好骨头”啦。但应该说他papyrus就是papyrus吗？一个视钱如命的糟糕骷髅，经验老道的赌场混子，就是要这样当断即短，才算得上称职呢。  
只是有点遗憾罢了。  
财迷把身子蜷进椅子里，他还从来没有度过一段这么有趣而虚幻的日子，好像有沉寂已久的激情带着自己多出一个个违背常理的决定。而他还没有准备好，和蓝莓告别呢。

 

蓝莓觉得风灌进了身体里面，在胸腔里呼啸。蓝色围巾在后面飘着，几乎形成了一道与地面平行的直线。  
他停止思考了，却也根本不想思考。  
只是觉得非常、非常的伤心。  
明明不久前还好好的呢，为什么财迷就突然这么直白地拒绝他了呢？  
不想了。一想就不开心。  
可是为什么呢？  
都说了不想了！  
……  
蓝莓停下的时候，几乎在地上瘫成了一滩碎骨头，半天才调整好自己的姿势，疯狂地喘气。他要把不知不觉进入腔体里的冷空气都排出来，不然，骨头一定会冻得又僵又脆。  
但很快他发现这并不是非常有必要。  
因为周围热的都快要化了，旁边甚至还流淌着岩浆。  
这里是……热域？


End file.
